


Boyf Riends Forever

by KingsleighQueen



Series: Be More Chill Ship Mess [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleighQueen/pseuds/KingsleighQueen
Summary: this is a part of a series i'm working on atm, it's after the squipcident (obvs) and it's all very, very gay.  every character is queer in some way and i'm basically running with all the ships and plan to somehow intertwined them, it'll make sense when i'm done.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's no boyf riend stuff as such yet, but we're getting there, ok, stick with it

It was a couple of days after the play.  Jeremy still had not moved out of his room.  He sat upright on his bed, staring at the wall.  He had not slept, or if he did he didn't know and nobody could tell.  He just sat and stared.  He wanted to think, to do something else, to try and move on, but nope.  He could do nothing but sit and stare.  If he tried to think, it hurt.  He felt as though a part of him was missing, like his SQUIP had left a cavity in his brain.  But he deserved it, in his opinion anyway.  It was his fault, all of it.  He had gotten the SQUIP.  He blindly obeyed it's every command.  He abandoned Michael.  He broke Brooke's heart.  He nearly destroyed the entire school and possibly all of human civilisation.  He deserved more than pain.  Then the phone rang.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was sat at his desk, laptop open, Google opened on Chrome.  He, as per usual, was searching for more patches for his hoodie.  He had 11, but wished to add more.  But his mind kept wandering, as he was worried about Jeremy.  He had texted him 20 times over the last couple of days with no response.  He wanted to think he was still recovering, but quite a large part of him was becoming increasingly worried.  He continued browsing for 20 more minutes before succumbing to growing panic and calling him.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Five rings.

No answer.

He tried again.

One ring.

Two rings.

Thre ri- answer.

"Oh, um hi Michael how are you?"

Michael let out a quiet sigh of relief and replied to his best friend.

"I'm alright.  How about you?"

"I'm, I'm better than-"

"When was the last time you left your room?"

"Yester-" he could feel the glare through the phone,"Two days."

"I had a feeling.  I'm coming over."

"Bu-"

"No butts, well, not yet.  See you in 20 minutes"

Michael hung up.

 

 


	2. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael went over to Jeremy's and, well, let's just say this spirals quickly and it was very, very fun to write and I'm looking forward to continuing in nearly 2 weeks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is either misleading or just what you expected, just stick with this we'll get there eventually, trust me I should know, I'm writing it!

Jeremy sat with his mouth open after Michael hung up.  He sat, frozen for a couple of minutes, before snapping out of his trance and attempting to get ready.  He was still in pyjamas, had been for days, his hair was awful and greasy and, ew, let's not even talk about his breath.  He liked Michael, obviously, they had been friends for twelve years, he loved the way he styled his hair, the way he said his name and how soft and- nope he did not think that he did  **not** have a crush on his best friend.  Anyway,he figured he should at least try to look presentable, so decided to have a quick shower then either brush his teeth or have ten thousand mints, or maybe both.

After he hung up ~~~~, Michael showered, brushed his teeth and changed into his signature red hoodie and black jeans.  He looked over his patches, making sure none were fraying and he didn't have to do any last minute fixes.  He styled his hair the way he always did with very, very little gel, he was lucky he had natural volume or his hair would be all horrible and crunchy, no one liked that. He picked up his backpack and phone, plugged in his favourite pair of headphones.  He hung them around his neck, put on some Bob Marley and left, heading straight for the Heere household.

After his shower, Jeremy brushed his teeth and had a mint straight after.  He put on his favourite shirt, cardigan and one of his many pairs of black jeans.  He popped in another one, two, five mints and made his bed before spraying some air freshener, his room smelled a little, no, a lot like pure sweat, Michael knew Jeremy better than he even knew himself but he didn't want his friend's nose to be attacked just because he hadn't left his 'cave' for a few days.  Jeremy popped a few more mints into his mouth and sat on his bed.  Wow, he had never cleaned so much in preparation for anyone coming around, and he would have thought a best friend of twelve years would be no different, yet it somehow was.  Maybe he did feel  _that_ way for him, interesting.  His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a ring on the doorbell, more than likely Michael."I'll get it!" Jeremy shouted, even though he knew his Mr. Heere was probably no where near the door anyway.  Jeremy ran down the stairs and opened the front door and sure enough, it was Michael, headphones and all."Jeremy! Hi!  Um, may I come in?" Michael asked, rubbing his fore arm a little, like he always did when he was even a tiny bit nervous, also known as all the time.  Jeremy just looked at him for a second, before shaking his head a little and responding."Oh, yeah, um, of of cousre, I mean, l-like you have to a-a-ask." he replied and then stood awkwardly holding the door, forgetting he was blocking the doorway.  Michael internally laughed at his best friend, feeling a tiny little bit mean but he couldn't help it.  He felt as though it was obvious he couldn't physically get into the house and that Jeremy was aware of tha- wait no he was not aware of that he wouldn't still be in the doorway if he was aware, which Michael noticed and his conscience rolled it's eyes, classic Jeremy."Dude, I hate to be captain obvious but, you're in the doorway, so, like, see what I-" Michael was cut of by Jeremy as soon as he caught on.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I just, uh, yeah." Jeremy stumbled and stepped aside, allowing Michael to walk through, which he did.  As he walked past, Jeremy couldn't help but glance at Michael's perfect little butt- no he was not gay, not bi, not pan he was  **straight** , definitely, he thought but a tiny voice in the back of his mind kept saying  _nah dude you are a bisexual stop lying to yourself_ , and that voice was getting progressively louder.  It was starting to obscure the other thoughts from his field of hearing, he had to say something, just not now.

After they were both upstairs, Michael followed Jeremy into his room, the door of which Jeremy closed behind him, something he never did-  _what's going on?_ Michael thought then sat down on Jeremy's bed.  He took a discreet sniff and the question escaped his lips before he could stop it."Dude did you air freshen?" he asked before quickly slamming his hands over his mouth, he did not mean to be rude."I, uh, y-yeah, I did.  My my room kind of smelt like s-sweat before s-s-s-so I, uh, I air freshened." Jeremy replied then looked around, Christ he was awkward.  Michael simply nodded then also looked around Jeremy's room.  It just looked like it always did, it just smelt a little different and Jeremy's laptop wasn't open."So, what do you-" Michael began but was interrupted by Jeremy."Michael I have something I need to tell you!" Jeremy said, the words blending together, barely audible, but Michael still deciphered them.

"Um, yeah sure what would you like to tell me?" Michael asked, a little taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst.

"I, uh, I th-think, no, I know something a-about myself I I didn't kn-know bef-fore and, and I think I I I should t-tell you, bu-but please d-d-d-don't t-tell anyone ok?" Jeremy replied, ending with a question.

"Um, of course I won't tell anyone else!  I don't really have anyone else to tell anyway, but proceed." Michael replied, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Right, ok, thank you Michael, this is why you're my best frien- I'm getting off track.  Michael, I-I'm biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ing a pair of binaoculars."Jeremy said, tensing for his reaction, before realising he didn't say what he intended,"No, that's, that's not what I meant I'm," he let out a calming breath and closed his eyes,"I'm bisexual." he finally said and tensed for Michael's reaction.

"Oh awesome dude, I'd like to tell you something too, I'm gay!  I ordered the rainbow patch in preparation for coming out, but here we are!" Michael replied, a huge smile plastered across his face.  Michael was ecstatic, they were out to each other and maybe, just maybe, they could be a thing, which Michael had dreamed about for years.  Jeremy just stood in shock, then smiled and pulled his friend into a hug.  Michael stiffened up at first, before relaxing and hugging back.  Jeremy noticed this and smiled, man Michael gave good hugs, and he smelt great, kind of like chocolate pistachios and home.  His hair was also very soft, which was surprising considering the amount of hair gel one would need to achieve that much volume- Jeremy had absent mindedly been fiddling with Michael's hair and hadn't realised, but it was too late, and it was so nice and soft... then Michael suddenly pulled away from the hug and looked at Jeremy, raising an eyebrow.  Michael too was enjoying the hug, but he was startled by Jeremy playing with his hair, which he also loved and almost made him squeal, but he was just a little, no, a lot startled."Dude, were you just playing with my hair?" he asked.

"I, uh-" Jeremy started before being interrupted, now it was his turn.

Michael cut in by saing,"No, it's fine it felt, um, nice actually, um, I've wanted that for a while actually." _Crap_ , he thought and hugged himself, looking away.  The cat was out of the bag, now for the reaction.

 

 

 


	3. The Dawn of all Dawns

“Dude I’m sorry, but, you WHAT?” Jeremy said, rapidly pulling out of the hug.

“Sorry, sorry, no I didn’t mean that!” Michael, replied, his voice breaking a little.

“Well what  _ did _ you mean by it then?” Jeremy countered, his voice also breaking, but a lot.

“I don’t know, I guess I just always wanted someone to compliment my hair or-” Michael replied, pacing back and forth.  He needed to lie to get out of this, he wasn’t a good liar.  Jeremy placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders, making direct eye contact with him. “Michael, do you or do you not have a crush on me?” Jeremy questioned, utter seriousness in his eyes.

“The truth or-”   
“Yes I want the truth.”   
“Uh, well,” Michael began, there was no way to get out of this now, just hope that their friendship wouldn’t be ruined, “Yes, please don’t hate me, I should go, I should just leave right now, have a good life Jeremy I’m sure we’ll both make new friends goodbye.” he blurted out, wriggling away from Jeremy and heading towards the door.

“No.” Jeremy said, without hesitation.   
“No? But, I thought you’d never want to see me again, that our friendship was over.” Michael replied, hoping he meant what he thought he meant.

“Michael, I do care that you like me, but not in a bad way.  Michael Mildred Mell-” Jeremy began.   
“Dude that’s not my middle name and you know it.” Michael cut in.   
“I know, but shut up, it’s alliteration and you ruined it.  Michael Mell, I like you too you gay goofball.” Jeremy said, sitting down on his bed.  Michael joined him before speaking. “You, you like me? Really?” he questioned, grinning from ear to ear.   
“Well, yeah. But dude I’m sorry but you’re the only person I’ve come out to and I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship until I’ve told other people, but even then I’d like to wait a while.” Jeremy replied, a little forlornly, but smiling weakly at the end, “Dude, why do you like me anyway?”

“Oh, well, your eyes are freakin beautiful, I like the way you style your hair, your smile is just a ray of sunshine and the biggest one of all, you’re you and I know you better than anybody, and I really, really, really like you, amazing you.” Michel said, a smile breaking out onto his face before he could stop it, “And I understand the not wanting to get into that yet thing, but you, why do you like me?”

“Oh God there are many reasons, the way your hair is styled, like really man it’s soft  **_and_ ** has volume how do you do it, the softness of your voice, the way you speak, how you can make me laugh whenever I’m down and it never fails, and that whenever you smile that big goofy smile of yours, like right now, my heart skips beat, and it kills me whenever you’re sad, you know, and I hated that stupid thing for making me abandone you, and what I did to you at the party, what a jerk I was, I’m sorry, and whenever I see that little frown on your face, and tears welling up in your eyes, I just want to grab you and hug you so tight, and never let go until you’re smiling again.” he replied, suddenly becoming aware that he was crying, “And you see, now I’ve made it awkward but being all sappy and sentimental about it.”   
“No it’s fine, if we were any other people it would be awkward, but it’s not, because now, I just want to hug you more than I’ve ever wanted to hug anybody in my whole life,” Michael comforted Jeremy, wiping away a tear on his cheek, his hand lingering, “The question is, will you let me?” Jeremy was a little taken back by Michel, but simply nodded and they hugged it out, Jeremy breathing in Michael’s scent of pepsi and brownies. Michael breathing in Jeremy’s scent of Lynx shower gel and gummy bears, the dude just always smelled of gummy bears. Michael pulled away a little, looking at Jeremy, who was no longer crying but now smiled weakly at him. “Dude, what’s up?” Jeremy asked, a quizzical look on his face.   
“Well, you know how you said you weren’t ready for  relationship yet until everyone knew and stuff?  Well, why don’t we try it out, but, you know, keep it a secret?” Michel questioned, a ray of hope in his heart.

“Well, we’re both terrible liars, and we’ll be picked on if anyone finds out, but of course, it really wouldn’t change much, so yeah, go on then, as me in the most cheesy way possible at this moment in time.” Jeremy replied, smiling widely. Michael got up off the bed and kneeled down on one knee. “Will you, Jeremy Iam Heere-”   
“You know I don’t have a middle name, I’m not allowed to do stuff like that neither are you.”   
“Oh, fine. Will you, Jeremy Heere, be my secret boyfriend until Jenna inevitably finds out and spreads it around the entire school and stuff gets fun so we don’t have to hide our affection for one another?” Michael asked, holding out his hand towards Jeremy.

“Michael Mell, I do.” Jeremy replied, beaming, standing up and pulling Michael to a stand too.  They hugged, while Michel suddenly thought: “Oh crap, now I gotta buy stuff for valentines day.”

“Yes, yes we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I have school and homework nd no other excuses but I didn't know what to write for a while.


End file.
